


Green

by belmanoir



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I never hear the name 'Winifred' again it will be too soon," Harry grumbled, taking down the Lucky Charms off the top of the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble thread at skull_boy_love, prompt: "green."

"If I never hear the name 'Winifred' again it will be too soon," Harry grumbled, taking down the Lucky Charms off the top of the fridge.

"Oh beware, my lord, of jealousy," Bob said, sounding smug. "It is the green-ey'd monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on."

"Shakespeare quotes are out too," Harry said.

Bob smiled. "I shagged him as well, you know."

Harry did a double-take. "Really?"

Bob pressed his lips together to try to hide a smile. "No, not really," he said. Harry relaxed---for about five seconds, at which point Bob said, "I actually shagged Marlowe. Not as enduring a poetic talent, but much more personable. And, if what I heard was true, more talented in other areas as well. He used to carry me about with him." Bob smiled reminiscently. "I think Shakespeare modeled Hamlet and Yorrick after Kit and I."

"Wow, you must have been touched," Harry said sarcastically. He looked down at his bowl of cereal. Somehow he'd poured only green charms. Damn subconscious magical impulses.


End file.
